transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
All Hail Megatron
Overview In order to escape death, the humanized Galvatron had his mind transferred into an empty Megatron body, becoming Megatron once more. But then Galvatron turns up, claiming the switch never took place, and the mech controlling the Decepticons is an imposter. Who to believe? And more importantly, who to support? Megatron thumb|200px|right|When the Man comes around. Background Rebuilt by the Constructicons exactly as they had first made him countless aeons ago, Galvatron's mind was transferred (or was it copied?) into a blank laser core by Hook, using the unique subatomic perfection of the Ruby Heart of Krithella IV. Freed of the taint of Unicron, Galvatron reclaimed his rightful name and seems to have been restored in mind as well as body. He has pledged never to give up his troops to the madness of Galvatron again. Pros * Is not Galvatron. * Is surprisingly forgiving of people who try to overthrow him, as Starscream, Blitzwing, Shockwave, Astrotrain and several others can attest. Well, maybe not Starscream. * Actually did put down Optimus Prime for good. Also (some personally, some indirectly) Prowl, Ironhide, Brawn, Wheeljack, Ratchet and some other dudes. * You can shoot him at Autobots! * Conquered the Smithsonian, proving that even higher learning can be defeated. * Is the Slag-Maker. * Asked Sixshot to kill Autobots, rather than his rival. * Is backed by the Constructicons. Devastator > Deluxe Insecticons * The classic look is always in. * You have a better chance of dying to the Autobots than to him. * Returned the Decepticons to prominence after Straxus' reign. * His toy has been rereleased in new versions about a million times. * Is sometimes voiced by Hugo Weaving! * Has a Private Blend. * Is cunning and shrewd, uses phrases like "reconnaissance in force" and "phase two." * Is often recognised as being part of the "better years" of the Empire. * Uses only Brownell's finest gun oil, Action Magic II. The easy-to-apply treatment greatly enhances surface lubricity for extreme, long-lasting resistance to corrosion and accelerated wear caused by friction and heat. The dry, silver-gray, lubricated surface resists fusion beams, antimatter, dirt and fouling so your fachead stays cleaner, longer. * Lives in an enormous transforming shark with lasers on its head. Vacations in a plasma-jet-propelled airship. Cons .... haha... no pun intended! * Might actually kind of be Galvatron. * Skywarp, Thundercracker, and the Insecticons are still dead, so he obviously can't fix everything. * May not actually be as tough as Rodimus Prime. * Can link up to a black hole and project antimatter from another dimension into ours. This seems like it would be a good thing but when you think about it, it really isn't. * Might not be the Real Deal. * Has a trigger for a crotch. * Inexplicably refuses to kill blatantly obvious traitors, even when they ruin everything. * Is never voiced by Leonard Nimoy. * Fell asleep for four million years and let Shockwave wage the war. Shockwave's idea of waging war is to turn everybody off and do nothing for four million years. *Built a giant blue Gryphon *Wants to marry Nightbird (some say) *Tries to steal Scavenger's credit for killing Prowl. It is the only thing Scavenger has ever done in his crappy little life :( *Horribly mangled Hugo Weaving's voice to the point of being unrecognizable *Likes to force ambitious young Decepticons to 'handle' his gun mode (if you know what I mean (and I think you do)) Galvatron thumb|200px|right|Your true master? Background Betrayed by the Constructicons or an unknown foe, Galvatron's mind stayed in his humanized body which was frozen and sent to Sunlab-2. When the humanizing process was reversed, Galvatron's body was returned to him as well. But he was terribly injured from the punishment dealt out by the Azreal, and was forced to wait in secret, biding his time and building his army. Now, he has returned and all hell follows in his stead. Pros *Is Galvatron *The last person who tried to overthrow him is now a head on a stick *Risked his life during the first battle with Megatron to take down Rodimus Prime *Was built by Unicron *Megatron's a dip *Is ruthless and doesn't know the meaning of the word 'mercy'. It is torn from all the dictionaries in the Decepticon Empire *Disposed of Starscream *Backed by the Deluxxxe Insecticons *Knows the true purpose of the Sweeps *Is voiced by Leonard goddamn Nimoy *Doesn't mess around with traitors *Doesn't mess around with pontificating *Brought Crazy back in style *Can survive immersion in a lake of plasma! *Sometimes travels through time! *Is not Megatron Cons...haha...no p-ok, maybe the joke's old by now *Is Galvatron *Ordered the sabotage of the New Crystal City spaceport *You have a better chance of dying to him than the Autobots *Has a sandcastle for a head. *Goes insane if immersed in a lake of plasma! *Sometimes goes insane from traveling through time! *His cannon resembles a frozen dessert. *Floro Dery (character designer for TFTM): "I told you about Unicron. But about Galvatron, my inspiration for him are those "stupid people"." *Has been known to say "NYEAAAARGH" before cannoning everything in sight. *Lead the Decepticons during their near-folding on planet Charr, which is one hell of a crappy place to live! *Hell, nearly lost Charr to a Junkion invasion. *Lives in a big severed head which is filled with Sweeps. '''Mash your mouse over the pledge button on each column to pledge your allegiance! Logs * The Return of Galvatron - At a Decepticon station deep in space, an old enemy returns. * Secret Army- Galvatron's army grows as DCI officers pledge allegiance to him * Apox Box Part Six: Final Apocalypse!! - Finally, the conclusion! The true villains are revealed! Most mysteries resolved! And it's up to Monstereo to avert the Apocalypse!...uh oh. * Go go Ramjet - Ramjet gets a quick promotion. * The Resurrection of Galvatron - What do the Decepticons want with Penumbra? Hint - the clue is in the title! * By Cyclonus Betrayed! - As New Crystal City's spaceport erupts in flames, the Decepticon traitor is revealed. Or is he? * Man Behind the Curtain - During a large Autobot assault on a still-weakened NCC, Galvatron's existence is publicly revealed...and the Decepticon Civil War erupts in full! * Tea and Cakes at Unicrons Head - Airwolf investigates whether Galvatron is the real deal. But Galvatron isn't in the mood for doubters. * Bonesaw's Arrival - A badly damaged Decepticon falls from the skies. Autobots intervene, but why is one of their kind so hostile? Decepticons mingle afterward, and although disagreements over Megatron and Galvaton can be set aside, those about drinks cannot be. *Betrayal Of The Sweeps - Meeting Galvatron, Scourge becomes a Doubting Thomas and denies his Lord! *In The Mind Of Madness - Several Decepticons explore the area around Unicron's brain, as Galvatron's forces gather. *Independence Day - In a show of togetherness, the Decepticons hold a celebration of Cybertronian Independence from the Quintessons. What could go wrong? *Book Quest: Babel - Catechism takes a crew of Decepticons to search for the White Book of Primus on the library planet of Babel *Arise Decepticharge - Events take a tragic turn when Depthcharge decides to investigate Unicron's head on his own *Crashdown - As the battle rages outside, Galvatron stays steely inside Unicron's head. And what happens to Goldpaver?